


New Neighbors

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tattoo Shop AU, all OCs all the time - Freeform, honestly there are some places in the country that have literally the worst signage ever, stick and poke are tattoo artists, that own a shop and live upstairs with their boyfriends anomaly and killer, who also work at the shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Stick and Poke get lost, and upon their arrival home, they find that the shop has some new neighbors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK. New au [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I came up with. Very excited about it tbh. The first half of this fic is 100% inspired by this [picture](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/157724671959/lord-kitschener-witaminb-cowpunk-my-neyme). Please enjoy our sons. Anomaly and Killer are both Jesse's.

“That,” Stick paused for dramatic effect, “is the same mailbox.”

“No, it can’t be. Wait, how can you tell anyway? They are all look the same, white and rusty.” Poke countered.

“No, babe. I’m telling you. We have seen that mailbox at least three times. We are so lost.” Stick sounded more and more miserable.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, we followed the directions to a T.” Poke tried to apologize from the driver’s seat.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, these directions are shit, and what even are these roads? Does this place not believe in street signs? Where are the houses? We keep seeing mailboxes, but not a single house for them to belong to. No one we can even ask for directions from.” Stick was sounding more and more agitated as he went on. Poke pulled over next to a fence. 

“And what is with all these fields? All separated out with these fences. Where do they go? Who owns these fields? Why can’t we find anyone?” Stick got out of the car and stalked over to a couple of long horned cattle chewing cud, “Maybe I’ll just ask the cows and see if they know where we are. Do you cows? Can you tell us how to get out of this godforsaken hellhole?”

“Bevik’ika.” Poke said evenly, over the top of the car. Stick sighed and the fight drained out of him. He pet the cow closest to him for a moment, possibly whispering an apology, before walking back to the car.

“I just, I wanted us to be able to  _ relax _ for a little while,” Stick said facing Poke over the roof of the car, chin on his forearms, “To not have to worry about the shop, knowing Anomaly and Killer are taking care of things. Just to be  _ us _ for a couple days, and enjoy the convention, maybe find some new techniques to bring home. But we can’t even find the godsdamn place.” The last sentence morphed into a yell, but Poke could tell he was already much calmer than he had been. 

“It’s getting dark, why don’t we make a nest in the back seat, sleep here for the night, and we can make a fresh start in the morning, yeah?”

Stick sighed, “Yeah, alright. You always have the best plans, love.”

“Of course I do, why do you think you married me? Obviously not for my sense of direction.”

Stick huffed a laugh as he walked around the car, pushing Poke into the back seat after he opened the door. “Why don’t we turn up the heat in here before we go to sleep.”

Poke’s laughter could be heard across the field, even if there were only cows there to hear it.

\-------

Poke awoke suddenly the next morning, to a harsh knocking on the window.

“ _ What the fu- _ ” Poke slapped his hand over Stick’s mouth as he rolled down the window.

“Hello Officer, is there anything we can do for you?” Poke was calm in most situations, but even he was impressed with himself.  He was half dressed, in the back seat of a car covered by his half naked husband and a collection of their clothes to keep them warm. Not to mention he knew what they looked like to most people, completely covered in tattoos, brightly colored hair, multiple piercings. They looked like hooligans.

“Well, I hate to be the one to tell you, but you aren’t allowed to sleep on the side of the road like this.” The officer stated politely enough.

Poke could feel Stick’s face heating under his hand, he needed to end this quickly, or he wouldn’t be able to keep Stick from exploding, “We are terribly sorry, Sir. We got lost yesterday, and decided it was better to rest, than risk falling asleep at the wheel. If you could tell us how to get to the tattoo convention in town, we would gladly be on our way.” 

The officer pursed his lips, and nodded, “It is rather easy to get lost around here. Alright, I’ll help ya out. Just, no more sleepin’ next to the cattle, ya hear? It makes ‘em nervous.” 

Poke glanced at the cows  that looked to barely have moved since the evening precious. “We promise, Sir. No more sleeping next to cattle.”

The cop wrote down some directions on a piece of paper and handed it through the window. “Have a good time at that convention, now.”

“Thank you, sir.” Poke said as he walked away. Stick licked his hand as soon as the officer was out of range, “Eugh, really?” Stick just smirked up at him.

Poke made a face, as Stick said, “Let’s get dressed and get out of this hellhole.”

\-------

After taking a very different route, Stick and Poke were finally almost home from the convention. They both had a great time, met some really great artists, and Stick found some plans for a new tattoo gun that he wanted to modify. Not to mention some excellent alone time in a nice hotel suite.

“Hey, what’s going on next door?” Stick asked as they pulled up. There was a large truck parked in front of the unused storefront next to their tattoo parlor.

“Looks like someone is finally moving in. Seems like they are also taking the apartment upstairs like we did with ours.” Poke mentioned as he saw what were obviously personal effects going into the building. 

Stick and Poke got out of the car to find Killer and Anomaly hanging out on the bench outside the shop. “Aren’t you two supposed to be running the place?”

Anomaly answered in a dull voice, not looking away from the new neighbors, “Yeah, it’s dead. No appointments ‘til this afternoon.” 

“Honestly, will you stop ogling, you are going to freak them out before we even get to meet them.” Poke admonished.

“Have you  _ seen  _ them yet?” Killer asked, leaning back against Anomaly’s chest.

Poke looked to Stick for support, and sighed deeply. He was staring just as hard as the other two. “You three are terrible-”

Poke was interrupted by Stick grabbing his jaw and pointing it next door.

Well now. Poke finally understood the intense watching. There were four of them, talking while unloading the truck. One was tall and lean, dark hair, and upon closer inspection, seemed to be missing an eyebrow. 

The next two were walking next to each other, talking animatedly about something. The one on the left was of a similar height to the first, with a military style haircut and some of the thickest thighs Poke had ever seen. The one next to him was a good head shorter, if not a bit more, and was practically skipping to keep up with the other. His smile outshone the sun. 

Then Poke caught sight of the fourth one, and swallowed involuntarily. This man was  _ huge _ ; built like a brick wall - strong man kind of huge. He had longer hair that was tied back to keep out of his face. He was carrying a large piece of furniture like it weighed nothing. 

Poke cleared his throat, and started shoo-ing the others towards the door. “Alright everyone, inside.” 

The others sounded like three whiney children with the noises they were making. Poke rolled his eyes so hard he thought they were going to fall out of his head.

“We can introduce ourselves later, let them unpack in peace. I  _ know _ you have an appointment this afternoon Anomaly, go get ready. And who is even answering the phones?” Killer held up the cordless phone in his hand. “Fine. Still. Inside,  _ all _ of you.” Poke emphasized by grabbing Stick’s arm and all but dragging him inside. 

Poke took one more peek before shutting the door, and the big one was smiling at him. Poke found himself blushing and smiling back. He gave a little wave before shutting the door. 

“It’s going to be nice to have neighbors.” Killer mused while settling at the front desk.  
  
Poke smiled at the three other members of their quad, “Yes, I imagine it will be.”


End file.
